The Structured Interview for DSM-III Personality Disorders (SIDP) was developed by the principal investigator and colleagues in 1982 as the first structured interview for Axis II. In the interim, the instrument has been used by a number of investigators around the world and has been translated into five languages. The SIDP is the only DSM-III Axis II structured interview which rests on a growing base of multiple studies published in referred journals. Studies suggest that the instrument is reliable and that SIDP-DSM-III diagnoses are significantly associated with results from several self-report scales and can be used to distinguish clinically valid subtypes of depression. DSM-III provided criteria for 11 personality disorders plus a category for "Atypical, Mixed or Other Disorders." DSM-IIIR will add two additional disorders: self-defeating personality disorder (formerly masochistic PD) and sadistic personality disorder. While the approach taken by both DSM-III and DSM-IIIR to Axis II can be criticized on many grounds, progress in identifying the strengths and weaknesses of this approach requires the continued availability of reliable structured interviews for making Axis II diagnoses. This grant outlines a one-year project to revise the SIDP in accordance with DSM-IIIR criteria. Concurrently with this revision, videotapes and accompanying resource materials will be produced for training/teaching purposes. Preliminary reliability testing and comparison of DSM-III vs DSM- IIIR Axis II diagnoses will be conducted using a test/retest design.